La dernière réplique de Sherry
by Dagron
Summary: Pour Gin, qui a toujours fréquenté la mort de près, ses retrouvailles avec Sherry ne pouvaient mieux tomber. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'affronte avec dix années de moins.


**La dernière réplique de Sherry.**

Gin se tint immobile un long moment, sa main directrice pointant sans trembler le moins du monde son arme vers la tête de la jeune enfant qui venait d'apparaître. Elle avait hurlé une sottise comme quoi ce serait elle dont il voudrait la mort, pas ce morveux de détective lycéen revenu des enfers par on ne sait quel moyen; ce morveux qui avait crié un nom inconnu en la voyant arriver, avant que la chaussure de Gin ne le force à se taire momentanément. Normalement Gin n'aurait pas fait attention au divagations d'une petite fille, surtout si celle ci n'était pas armée et tentait de le distraire de son occupation principale, meurtre et torture, de façon si maladroite. Mais quelque chose dans la façon de parler de la mioche, dans l'intonation qu'elle avait utilisée en prononçant son nom de code, l'avait fait hésiter.

Son instinct de tueur lui soufflait avec excitation le nom de Sherry. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, l'odeur fétide de la trahison, planer autour de la fillette. C'était ce même instinct qui lui avait permis de repérer le fouineur qui se tortillait à ses pieds, ses jambes maintenant meurtris par les balles dont il s'était servi pour le mettre à genou, pour le faire parler. Encore cet instinct qui lui avait confirmé dans son esprit le lien entre ce détective et son obsession du moment, sa cible préférée.

Cette petite fille, elle ne devait avoir que quoi? Sept, huit ans? Et pourtant elle ne pleurait pas en voyant son ami baigner dans son propre sang, gémissant sous la semelle d'un homme qui pointait maintenant son arme sur elle. Pfft, l'insouciance de l'enfance? Mais pourtant il pouvait voir sa petite main qui tremblait, et le masque froid qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher sur son visage pour cacher sa peur. Une petite fille téméraire, oui, mais pas idiote. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer comment sa coupe de cheveux était similaire à celle d'une certaine scientifique en fuite, comment la couleur de ses mèches était identique à celle de ses souvenirs. Ses yeux le fixait avec la même intensité qu'à leur dernière rencontre...

"... Sherry?" Un murmure rauque, portant un ton d'incrédulité qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre sortir de sa propre bouche.

"_Gin_."

Oui, c'était bien elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour prononcer son nom de code avec tant de sérieux et pourtant y mettre cette touche d'émotion et de crainte. Mais comment...?

Il retira sa semelle de la tête du détective. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup avant de se mettre à tousser. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il étouffe, mais Gin s'en fichait. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas déjà renvoyé au pays des morts était pour le questionner sur sa survie, sur Sherry... Mais voilà que Sherry s'offrait à lui.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, l'oeil métallique de son beretta toujours fixé entre ces petits yeux qui le fixait lui. Oui, elle le fixait des yeux exactement de la même façon que sur le toit de cet hôtel, la nuit où il avait pu voir son sang tacher de rose la neige fraîchement tombée. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins les yeux d'une enfant. Gin se sentit prit d'une envie inexplicable de vouloir vérifier par lui-même si tout cela était bien réel, s'il n'était pas victime d'une illusion rondement bien menée.

"Miyano Shiho." Dit-il, cherchant une nouvelle confirmation de ce que lui affirmait si haut et fort son instinct. La jeune fille tressaillit l'espace d'un instant avant de se reprendre en main.

"Mon nom de code ne te suffit plus? Ou auriez vous déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui le remettre?"

Une réponse typique de celle qu'il avait connu, de celle qu'il s'était mise à chasser avec passion.

"Haibara...!"

Ils ignorèrent tous deux le râle que venait d'émettre le lycéen délaissé derrière Gin. Gin ne se souciait guère qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'escampettes, et même si c'était le cas, il lui serait plus difficile d'éviter Vodka à la porte qu'il ne l'avait été pour une petite fille avec une connaissance approfondi des petites manies de son sous-fifre. Sherry semblait par contre plus soucieuse de donner une occasion à son allié blessé. Une occasion qui, elle savait bien, avait de belles chances de ne point se manifester.

Il répondit d'un simple "non" à sa question, avant de s'accroupir et de tendre sa main droite pour lui attraper l'épaule. Elle tenta bien d'esquiver son geste, mais il l'avait anticipé.

Elle était si petite, et semblait si frêle. Il n'avait pas à serrer bien fort pour être certain qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Il l'étudia du regard, tentant vainement de trouver un détail qui lui expliquerait cette farce du destin. Et si c'était Vermouth, encore entrain de le taquiner par le biais d'une enfant prise au hasard? Il détourna le canon de son revolver afin de rapprocher sa main de son visage, longer sa mâchoire avec son pouce, écarter une mèche de ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien aucune perruque, aucun masque. Gin pouvait même distinguer l'infime trace d'une cicatrice, exactement au même endroit où une balle avait effleuré la joue d'une scientifique en fuite par une belle nuit d'hiver.

"Je me serai bien contenté de ta tête, Sherry," dit il, sa voix trahissant une certaine déception, "mais je doute que le boss se contenterai de l'autopsie du corps d'un enfant comme réponse à toutes nos questions."

"Et si je ne veux pas y répondre?" Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la morsure froide du métal que Sherry venait de placer sous son menton. Un regard vers le bas lui appris que c'était aussi un beretta, mais un beretta fait maison si l'on en jugeait par le manque de numéro de fabrication et la forme inhabituelle de certaines de ses parties. C'était exactement le genre de défi dont il rêvait. Une petite souris se révolte, donnant au chat l'illusion qu'elle s'est transformée en adversaire de taille, et rendant par la suite l'inévitable mort de cette même souris bien plus satisfaisante pour le félin. Le fait que la voix, malgré le ton cynique et déterminé qu'il connaissait déjà de Sherry, n'en restait pas moins celle fluette d'une jeune fille ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression.

Avec un rire, il répondit.

"Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours su comment trouver les réponses que je veux."

Et, sa répartie finie, il passa à l'action. D'un geste simple, il empoigna de sa main droite les cheveux de son adversaire et tira d'un coup sec, ramenant de son autre main son propre revolver vers le visage de l'enfant. C'était un pari risqué, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour que la souris puisse le tuer. Surtout si elle s'était alliée à un détective idéaliste, si elle l'affrontait dans l'espoir de le sauver, et non d'en découdre à tout jamais. Il la vit fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, puis il ne vit plus rien, tandis que le son d'une détonation se fit entendre.

Il émit un grognement étouffé tandis qu'il sentait se presser contre ses yeux, ses narines, sa bouche, quelque chose d'à la fois soyeux et piquant. Il pouvait distinguer avec grand désagrément ce qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme des tiges, des tiges avec des épines lui lacérant le visage. Mais il n'avait point relâché Sherry. Au contraire il l'avait forcé à se rapprocher de lui en la tirant contre lui, la prenant dans ses bras comme le ferait un père. Mais elle n'en était pas surtout indemne. Il y avait bien eu une détonation, mais c'était celle de son revolver à lui. L'arrivée de ce qu'il pouvait maintenant identifier comme des pétales dans son faciès l'avait suffisamment désarçonné pour qu'il appuie sur la détente. Il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud s'écouler bien trop rapidement de la tempe qu'il avait ramené contre son cou. Il savait que son col roulé d'un bleu glacé était entrain de se tacher de rouge, le rouge favori de celle qu'il venait de tuer.

Ses oreilles sifflaient encore, mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'il n'entendrait plus son souffle tremblotant, qu'il n'y aurait plus ces yeux ardents, presque moqueurs pour le fixer du regard. Comme pour le confirmer, le bras maintenant inerte de l'enfant venait de glisser, de libérer son visage d'un bouquet de roses couleur sang qu'un beretta de pacotille avait sorti du néant. Les fleurs et leur revolver tombèrent avec un fracas sourd sur le sol. D'un geste calme, il rangea le sien dans sa poche.

Avec son bras gauche, il souleva le corps qu'il maintenait toujours debout de son bras droit. Il se mit debout et se tourna vers le détective qui le fixait du regard, une montre disposant d'un viseur pointé vers lui. Gin n'était pas d'humeur à faire preuve d'une quelconque patience avec lui. D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha de lui et lui écrasa le poignet au moment précis où le lycéen s'était précipité pour se servir de son gadget. Gin prit un certain réconfort dans le cri de douleur qui parvint à ses oreilles.

"Tu as de la chance, _gamin_." La voix de Gin venait de prendre un ton particulièrement haineux. "Vu que Sherry a maintenant rejoint celle qui l'a précédée, ton exécution est retardée. Tu vas devoir répondre à nos questions à sa place. Mais pour l'instant, silence!"

Il ignora le regard furieux que lui jeta le lycéen. Il pouvait y lire des sentiments bien trop proches de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment pour pouvoir le supporter. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et appela son comparse. Après avoir ordonné à Vodka de faire un rapide tour du périmètre au cas où il y avait un autre de leur comparses, puis de le rejoindre, il jeta un dernier regard vers le bouquet de roses gisants à terre.

Colère, déception, culpabilité. Même une pointe d'incrédulité.

Il aurait voulu donner à Sherry une belle mort; une exécution traînée en longueur, une mort explosive, si possible avec des larmes, au grand minimum avec une expression reflétant la terreur qu'il aurait infligée à son âme. Voilà qu'il portait dans ses bras son corps inerte, tel un grand frère portant sa soeur endormi. Voilà qu'il sentait ses yeux devenir humide, sa fierté brisé, ses espoirs emportés par un geste involontaire.

Sherry venait d'avoir une belle mort, oui, mais il avait été un bien piètre bourreau. Sa dernière réplique avait été magnifique, mais toute aussi épineuse que les roses qu'elle avait choisi. Il devait s'avouer être d'accord avec le garçon gisant à ses pieds, dont il pouvait entendre un sanglot étranglé par le deuil.

La dernière réplique de Sherry était venue bien trop tôt.

**FIN**.

_Dagron remercie Claude le noctambule pour son inspiration (conversation sur Ai, les calins, et Gin) ainsi que les Fanartistes japonais qui aiment dépeindre Gin étreignant Haibara, et Gosho Aoyama pour avoir créé ces personnages fascinants. Merci aussi à Claude pour avoir beta-lu ce texte!  
Sincères malédictions à Gin pour avoir fait sauter tout une autre série d'idées pour cette fic. Merci à lui pour avoir trouvé cette fin intéressante._


End file.
